Her heart His sanity
by sam-u-knw
Summary: Alright sorry I had to delete the story itself there were some complications with the next chapter. So it will now be new and improved, feel free to follow it. For the newer readers, Alice decided to stay with Tarrant with some persuasion on his part. But not all is well their budding relationship doesn't exactly go off with a hitch. Read and find out just what's in store.
1. Chapter 1

This story is my first story so be nice I am open to constructive criticism, just pm me for some advice. Honestly I just wanted to give it a try.

I do not own anything from Alice in Wonderland, EXCEPT whatever I happen to make up.

Alice never leaves wonderland when she falls through the hole one last time. As she is about to drink the jabberwocky blood she takes a second thought, and takes a second glance. The question is what makes her stay .

Chapter one

(On the battlefield)

Alice stands with the jabberwocky blood in hand, she looks at the small vile and thinks," what will happen to the hatter if I do go back, will he still be the same hatter if I leave him for the time being. Will I be able to come back again, what if I am not able to find the rabbit hole or climb through the looking glass again? But then again what if my mother needs me what will happen to Margret when I am not there to protect her from the treacherous lecher Lowell." When Alice finishes this thought she moves to glance at Tarrant and sees that his recently shaded green eyes were now a murky gray color. This makes her think" my dear hatter won't be the same if I leave him now, and besides if my mother knew how mad I was about….a mad hatter well, she would want what was best for me, at least she always told me that. I have taken quite a liking to Tarrant, I know I had the hardest time sleeping without seeing him the night of the battle. I know I belong here, but before I need to see what my dear hatter will say."

Alice walks over to the hatter who instantly perks up and grins from ear to ear, he instantly thinks of all the wonderful things that begin with A, awestruck, angel, agape, ache, aroma, allure, all of which an Alice possess along with his heart. The hatter is afraid to tell her how much he needs her and how much he want to be hers and how much he her to be his not in that order but in that relation. He is so stuck in his Alice thoughts that he doesn't even realize that the real Alice is right in front of him until' " Tarrant, I didn't mean to interrupt, but there is something I must know, and I need you to say exactly what you want me to hear and what you have always needed to say. Please hold nothing back I simply must know." Tarrant inhales sharply as she draws closer to him and touches his arm while looking deep into his now bright purple eyes, " Alice whatever do you mean, you know everything you need to know ask anything and I shall tell you." Alice looks for any sign of doubt in his eye and sees none, so she speaks with every word as clear as the tension he felt as soon as she inhaled, he knew that what she was about to ask would make or break his sanity and her heart. He waited patiently staring at her Aliceness and wondering what it would be like to be hers and her to be his, and how it would be to wake up next to her sleepy face and see the sun shine against her mess of curls. Then he thought about what Alice had said and realized it was far more important than his personal Alice thoughts at the moment.

Alice had asked "Tarrant Hightopp, my main job here is done but I cannot help but think there is still something more here waiting for me to uncover, and I cannot help but wonder what you will do without me, or at least will you still be my hatter. Will there still be a place for me here now that Irasabeth is defeated. Will Underland still be my one true place or is this the end, and finally do I have a place in your heart." Tarrant stared at her for a moment, the only reason she didn't get an answer right away was that she had caught him off guard, he debated whether or not to tell her the truth or tell her what he thought she wanted and needed to hear. In his mind he replayed the night she talked of her mother and sister and how much they needed her. But then he thought of how much he needed her. He also thought of how he had promised to be honest with her, but then there was his insatiable need to make Alice happy even if that was without him for a time.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so I have decided to make this into a story because I just love this story line in the movie please don't be a stranger and feel free to follow me on this journey and input is greatly appreciated.

I own nothing of Alice in wonderland but anything of my own creation

Chapter 2

The hatter know that this one moment in time could change everything, why it could change all of Underland possibly. He knew Underland was Alice's most prized possession, he knew that if he didn't say just what needed to be said then Underland could be in ruin for a very long time. "Hatter I need an answer sooner rather then later please, I hate to be a bother but I simply must know what is going on in the mad head of yours." For a moment she noticed that Tarrant was struggle with what to say so she thought" he is going to turn me away, he doesn't feel the same way, even if he asked me to stay and just remain as we are, dreadfully strained friends just waiting for the right moment to spew all of our pent up feelings, I would stay, all he needs to do is ask and I am his. But what if he wants nothing more than that, would I still stay? Yes, yes I would a million times over." She finally comes back to earth, well wonderland and she looks to the hatter she sees he is about to say something monumental, she knows he has made his decision, she knows what he is going to say, and he doesn't like what he is about to say, but she waits anyways. Tarrant pauses for a moment, breathes in and his eyes shift for a moment into a nervous yellow color, then shifts back to a paler green. Hatter looks Alice dead in the eye and exhales" Ahlice, I ave alwys wante' yooh, an f yooh leeve, I whool bea at mah worst, your mah everythin' Ahalice. Eve when yooh were a wee girl, I ave' wished fur yooh to stay ere' with meh. An for yooh tah bee mah Ahalice." This was all Alice needed to hear, his brogue was just icing on the teacake if you would have asked her. She gave the blood of the slayed jabberwocky to Mirana, and flew into her hatters open and waiting arms. She still wondered though, "Does this mean that he loves me or does he want me as favored company, we have always been this way, him and I, I and him". Suddenly her reflecting got cut short by a ghostly shriek and chains being wrapped around her neck. She was being pulled away from her hatter who's eyes were once a loving dark and endless purple now turning a fiery and angry red, as red as the blood slowing to her brain as her loss of oxygen increased. She knew who it was as soon as she looked up she saw a dark face with nothing but death behind his one good eye, and to the other wide she saw red nothing but red and wihte and pure hatred. She knew that this was Stayne and Irasabeth working togather. Her last thoughts before her world went black were, " these to murderers need to be cut down were they stand, if they are still willing to work togather to end my life, then imagine the harm they can still do if they are allowed to live." Then her world was nothing but darkness she was lost to Underland and was in a whole new world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Soon Stayne realized she was no longer breathing he and Irasabeth dropped her, they laughed manically. Irasabeth turns to Stayne and says" Oh dear, I wonder what wonderland will do without their beloved champion now, she mustn't of been much of a champion, she was so easily vanquished, with nothing more than a lowly chain. Stayne do you believe she was as mighty as they thought her to be?" Stayne pretends to ponder this and replies" No my dear red queen, I don't believe so, or maybe she was just to caught up in her hatter that she had forgot to protect herself, then in the end all great champions know that love and liking are not meant for those who choose to carry out champions duties, pity hatter would do anything for her, too bad she is long gone and dead."

Tarrant took all this into consideration no matter how much he wished for them to be wrong, they were right. Alice was a champion and would never be safe with him around her. Tarrant charged the red queen and the knave with all his anger and frustration, he charged with all his might and his heartbreak of losing the one woman that mattered the most to him, the one thing keeping him tied to his sanity. Alice was lying there limp and as golden as she was moments ago in his arms. As Tarrant began to close in on them there was suddenly a puff of smoke and they were gone.

As much as Tarrant wanted to pursue the two people he hated with his utter being, Alice was still there she hadn't disappeared, her body was still there along with a faint sound of a thump thumping of a heart….could it be….her heart…only he would recognize that beat…..it was only matched by the sound of the greatest futterwacken ever done, nothing could compare, not even the first days of spring in his childhood when they would hold a festival to celebrate the coming of spring. He instantly stopped his fuming turned to alices small body and held her as you would hold your most prized possession, because for Tarrant alice was just that. Ahlice, please wake up, please wake, Ah nee yah heer wih meh. Come back tah meh, Ah whool beh waitin fur yooh. I willnae res' til' yah wake. Ah promise tah protec' yooh an of course undalan' as well in ya absence. I whool protect yooh above all else lass. Here meh mah Ahlice, yooh are mine to cherish, so I shall." No one heard this private promise to Alice except Alice herself.

Alice was trapped in a dark place, a sad lonely place, she couldn't put her finger on it but somehow this place was also a familiar place. Soon Alice saw a light, a dim dull gray light that she thought either signaled early morning or late evening, Alice was examining her memories for a sky that looked similar to the one that lay before her. The only thing she was coming up with was her childhood days in London. Suddenly she was scared, she was scared that she was back in London, trapped with no way back. Alice the champion soon took over, she put on her brave face and began to climb out of wherever she was. Once she finally reached the opening she realized she was in a dress she had only seen in her thoughts, it was one that the hatter had fashioned especially for her, she had dreamt it up in her wildest dreams. It was a bright blue her favorite blue, Tarrant would have called it Alice blue if she could recreate it for him. But that wasn't the best part of the dress, the best part was that it didn't require a corset or any of the other unnecessary underthings that she found quite tortuous. She had finished marveling at the dress and began to venture into a meadow. She had recognized the meadow from a memory, this memory brought back heartache for poor Alice for this was the meadow that her late father brought her to the mornings after she would have her dreams. Her father would ask about her dreams and have her tell them to him with such vivacity that he almost made her believe that it was real. But when she was a child she thought that he had actually been there himself, because on occasion she would leave out a part and he would add that one key part to the story she was telling and she would ask if he was in her dream to. Of course he never was but it was quite an idea. Suddenly Alice was feeling quite lonely when she heard the voice of the one person she needed to hear most. It was Tarrant calling out to her, she felt her heart jump, I was only then that she realized her heart wasn't beating at all. Since she had come out into the light she had only felt her heart beat just in that instance, and in that instance she felt this burning need to find a way back to wonderland, back to home. She could feel the hatter holding her, e way she felt him around almost broke her heart, not because she missed him, although she very much did, it was more of a how. Tarrant was holding her as if she was the most fragile thing on earth, as if the slightest move would break her and his world would die along with her. What she felt next was the worst, so she thought, she felt a single shed tear trail down her cheek, and then after that she heard the promise that the hatter had made to her. The tear and her promise from him made her heart race, the next thing she knew she was running, she didn't know were se cold go, but then she realized were she needed to be. She remembered a tall old wise oak tree her and her cat Dayna would sit under when she was young, this was where her and her father would share stories, and this is where she would come to feel close to her wonderland.

Tarrant Hightopp looked like a broken man, he looked like a man who had just lost his whole village all over again, this was currently a man who had no present, no future and nothing but her to look back on, except for a small ray of sunshine, a ray that would periodically come and go on his worst days and make him her hatter once again, when she did return. But now he had nothing but a limp body who was barely breathing huddled against him as if she were a second coat. He carried her to Mamoreal, he seemed as though he had no direction and no thought except the one he kept muttering" haw culd this happen, aye was saw close, saw close tah havin' all I eva dreamt, buh I let it slip righ' through mah bloody fingers. Aye let tha bloody behg head take mah dream, I le' her take mah ahalice, mah ahlice, mah poor sweet tenda' ahlice." The hatter's tears wouldn't stop flowing, each step the hatter took, took a greater toll on his sanity, each step he took he became grayer and grayer, he became less of the mad hatter.

When the crowd finally reached the gates, everything and everyone in the white kingdom including the trees and the castle itself, seemed a little grayer, a little less grand and happy, everyone took notice of the smallish body Tarrant Hightopp carried as if life depended upon it. In his case his very life did. The hatter would lose his sanity had it not been for those shallow lucid almost sleeping breathes the champion Alice was taking. This alone was the only thing giving hatter his delicate sanity


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the hatter made tracks to the queens private chambers, he began to ponder his life as he saw it happen without his Alice being the champion she was supposed to be. First they would make a livable tomb for Alice, because she was still breathing and there was always a small chance that she would come back. He then pondered what he would do, he figured that he would simply lock himself away and create hats for the queen, maybe even live close to his Alice's tomb just in case she did wake and needed him. But then he thought," What would my life be worth without her, I wouldn't be of any use to anyone, I might as well end my life maybe the bandersnatch will have mercy on me and bite me in such a way as to make it look accidental, everyone would move on with their lives, I wouldn't have the ability to do that, not without my Alice. The only reason I had survived this long was that one strange day, that odd stranger wondered to my table for tea, he talked of Alice always needing me to be there for her, and how she would always need me, even when she didn't seem to. If that man hadn't died some time ago I would go find that man, maybe he would know what to do. Come to think of it he knew an awful lot about Alice. He knew a lot about how Alice was with her curiosity, he had a likeness to her as well." Suddenly his inner thoughts were interrupted by Alice's rambling of someone named Dina and how she had missed them, and how good it was to see them again. It was in that instance that the hatter pressed her hand to his tear stained cheek, and whispered" Ahlice, Aye know aye shoulda' taken betta care ah ya, aye know aye shoulda been watchin' out fur ya. Aye promise when ye ge' bak I whool nah le' ye outta mah sight lass. Aye promise as a Hightopp tha' I whool make ye mah wife if ye wish, I whool be at yer every beck an call. Aye whool pass on before yah eva dream a it. Tah yooh Ahlice Kingsley aye make this promise." As Tarrant made this promise with every ounce of his being and every last shred of his heart he cried like no man had ever cried before, he cried for the loss of his people, the loss of his past present and future, and he cried for Alice because she was and is his life. That day all of Mamoreal knew that Tarrant Hightopp would not rest until he had his Alice back because with no Alice there is no hatter.

Alice finally came to the tree were she would sit and ponder her latest adventures and the impossible things she could do before tea time. As Alice sat under her tree, she began to remember Dina her wonderful cat who would sit and prowl on butterflies as she read. Once Alice began to become bored of reading her book her mind would wonder into a familiar place called wonderland, there she would sit with her hatter and the march hair, and even miss dormouse, she didn't seem to like her very much at the time. Alice never let the hatter know but she could always tell he had, had a rough day so she would try her very best to make it better. On occasion though she would have a terrible day, those are the day she found it hard to enjoy anything, anything that is except her hatter's company. Alice at this point in time was remembering one day in particular, her mother had told her that wonderland was nothing but a child's fantasy and that it was time for her to start growing up. She told her mother that she didn't want to grow up, and that she didn't want to marry Hamish, and that she wanted to marry the hatter in wonderland. When she finished telling her mother this she ran off to the very tree she was no sitting under, this was the day that Underland had, had the worst storm anyone in Underland including the trees could ever remember. This was also the day that the hatter waited in the rain for Alice just so he could invite her to tea in is house. Tarrant could tell she was upset, and since it was just the two of them for tea today Tarrant decided it would be okay to ask Alice uprightly what was on her mind. Alice blushed at the next part of that memory, not because it was embarrassing but because she had been so innocent and had so much muchness that even she didn't know what she was asking for. She had broken into tears trying to explain to her hatter that she didn't want to marry her friend Hamish that he wasn't even really her friend that they only played to gather because their mothers insisted. Alice explained that she didn't love Hamish and therefore would never be truly happy. Alice soon dried up her tears, and ventured on to say that she loved someone else, when that hatter innocently asked who the lucky young man could be she had blushed a bit and said it was him. This stopped the hatter dead in his tracks as he scrambled to try and explain why she didn't know what she was talking about. Alice decided that she had waited long enough for an answer from him, and became angry, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and harrumphed into her chair. Tarrant watched this display and thought of how much of a handful she would be when she got older, he also thought of how lucky a man would be to have to deal with that joyous and muchy handful for the rest of his days. As the hatter watched as the young Alice fumed, he got an idea, he walked over crouched next to Alice's oversized chair and asked" Dear little Alice, why is a raven like a writing desk?" this had caught Alice off guard, she tried to figure it out but couldn't and asked the hatter how they were alike. The hatter smiled his biggest gaped tooth smile and said," when you figure that out Alice, I shall be all yours and no others. This wasn't the answer she was looking for but at least it wasn't a no. so she was satisfied for now. The rain had stopped and it was time for Alice to go home. When Alice woke up next to the tree, she continued to ponder the riddle. It wasn't until now that an older Alice couldn't get back to her beloved Underland that she had figured out the riddle. And the first thing she was going to do when she got back was tackle down Tarrant and tell him how she had figured out the riddle.

Soon a fog began to roll into the meadow were Alice sat trying to figure a way back to wonderland. She was so deep into thought that she almost didn't notice the two rather small figures, one of the figures being considerably smaller than the other and walking on all four legs. That's when she remembered, there was a rather foggy day when she had ventured out into the meadow and wanted to watch the sunrise, she had seen a woman there and couldn't make her full for out, but gave her a calm and familiar feeling, but that was all she could remember. The next thing she knew she was looking at herself a matter of eleven years ago. She was seeing herself on one of her most dreary days, this was the day that she found out her father had disappeared. Alice began to feel a melancholy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she tried to figure out what to do next. All she could remember was seeing Tarrant that day and knowing that he would always be there for her even at her weakest. This was also the day that when she came out of the rabbit hole she had hit her head and lost all memory of wonderland. She remembered everything now, except for if she had told younger Alice anything about today. And she couldn't remember ever mentioning to Tarrant about seeing a woman in the woods either.

Back in wonderland Tarrant had cried himself to sleep aside Alice's bedside. He was woken to the sound of a rapid heartbeat and fast paced breathing. He would have called Mirana if not for the next few words Alice muttered" What am I going to say to her, she is so young, should I tell her our father has disappeared, should I foreworn her about this day, I don't remember ever having any warning." Tarrant sat straight up and remembered the day like it was yesterday, it was the day that Alice's father had disappeared. She had come to him that day, and cried on his shoulder for hours upon hours, the only way he could get her to stop shedding her diamond tears was by her telling stories of her father. This lasted until the wee hours of the night and when it was time for her to go home, hatter knew that she shouldn't go alone, that it was probably very late back in above land. But Alice insisted that he stay because if her mother found out about wonderland she would have the rabbit whole filled in an instant. So he stayed, it wasn't until her return to wonderland that she explained that she had hit her head that night, and lost all memory of the day except for her father's disappearance. He thought maybe this is the reason she couldn't figure out if she had told younger Alice about her father's disappearance. Tarrant just then got a mad idea," Alice if you can hear me you did tell her about her father you didn't tell her who you were, if she asks just say you are a friend of the hatter's she will believe you." Then he got another mad crazy wonderful idea," Ahlice yah nee' tah hear meh naw, tell young Ahlice tah watch her head on the branch coming back out tha tree tonigh', it'll do her some goo'." After Tarrant said this he prayed to whatever gods were ruling Underland that she could hear him.

As alice began to panic, she began to try and remember, as she tried to remember her head began to hurt were she hit her head on the branch all those years ago. All of the sudden she hears a small voice in her head. She listens to the voice and its Tarrant talking in his formal way, he is telling her that she did tell him about the woman that was obviously her now, then came the same voice a second later, this was the voice that sent chills up her spine, when he used his outlandish brogue she had an unholy need for the man she wanted most, the man she would kill for, the man she needed to get back to. This man was telling her to tell her younger self to watch out for the branch tonight when she comes back from Underland.

Alice began to wonder what effect this would have on whatever time and space was for her and Tarrant. But in the next instant she no longer had the luxury of debating, she had decided" I will tell her my dearest Tarrant, and I will get back to you no matter what it takes," she hoped the thought would get back to Tarrant just as his words had gotten to her. But she didn't have much time to think about it, because in that exact moment she had two blue eyes staring at her with as much curiosity as the ones she had as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The hatter knew that she had come face to face with herself as a young girl because all of the sudden she stopped everything. Alice stopped moving breathing, even grasping his hand, which he didn't realize she was doing until she had stopped doing it. HE hovered over her like a newborns mother would in the first hours of being home for the first time. Soon she began breathing again, after he noticed it was normal he heard her say," I will tell her my dearest Tarrant, and I will get back to you no matter what it takes." The way she said his name gave him chills and gooseflesh all over his body. He heard that and she began to grasp his hand once more, she needed him now, she needed him to be strong for her. Tarrant then lead down to her ear and whispered " Aye am here fur yah, mah Ahlice, an aye whool wait fur yah, fur as long as it takes. Aye whool be strong fur yah." He then leaned down and gave her a small kiss on her pink lips, he lingered only for a moment, but in that kiss he tried to give her as much strength as he possibly could.

As Alice stared at the young girl she in front of her, she began to concoct a way to tell her what she had to say. Present day Alice knew that young Alice could handle anything the cruel world could dish out to her, she was after all a future champion. So she began in a manner she believed she would feel comfortable" Good morn young lass, hav ye seen the hatter of recent, aye am here tah visit him." She talked in outlandish because even as a child Alice loved to hear him talk and tell stories to her using his brogue, she also knew that anyone who talked like the hatter and the hatter trusted enough t get close to her was good. So alice continued" Mah dear frien' Tarrant Hightopp sai' tha yooh woul' be able to tell meh were all the goo' places tah go in Wondalan' would be." Young Alice pondered for a moment on whether to rust this odd woman and ultimately decided that it would be a splendid idea to talk with this woman, she inflated with a sense of pride at the thought of her hatter talking of Alice to another and that he had told this woman she would know all the best places to see in wonderland. "Yes miss, I know quite a few splendid places in wonderland, you simply must start in witzend though, and that is where the hatter lives. His house is on the outskirts of the ponder forest, his house is quite lovely this time of year. It is the brightest and best part of all wonderland, the next best would be the white kingdom, it is so grand and beautiful, the queen there talks to the trees, and she is so gentle and kind." The young Alice paused a moment as if she were thinking of a secret she didn't know if she should tell or not, she seemed as though, she wanted to keep something to herself but also wanted very badly to tell this woman her wonderful secret. So Alice began, " Wee Ahlice, is there any otha' place, yah would nae min' tellin' me of. Aye only hav' but a short time, aye wish tah see only tha very best of this wondaful place wondalan'." The young alice looked dead on at the woman as though she was looking for any reason not to tell her what she was about to but found none." There is a place called Looking Glass Lake, hatter took me there one day when I was sad and showed me it. He said" Dear Ahlice, one day when yah come back to wondalan' we whool meet here an' you and I whool hav' been apart for a short time, but its nah tha tyme that matters, it whool be wha' has happen' in tha tyme tha matters. We whool be separated for a short tyme yooh in one world and aye in this, and in tha world you whool find a lake just like this one ere' and yah nee' tah swim through it. But nah ah jus any ol tyme no, ye mus' do it afta ye hav bumped yer head, afta ye hav bumped yer head find the lake, when ye hav foun' the lake jump inta it. Then the hatter told me something that scared me he told me, Ahlice mah wee young Ahlice this next part whool be the hardest an' tha most frightnin' part, listen carfully cuz afta this I whool nah rememba', it whool feel as though ye are drownin, bu' yer nah your only coming back tah meh." When young Alice finished telling her older self this she looked at older Alice and said," Do you want to see the lake that he was talking about, I know where it is". Present day Alice stood carefully and said" I woul' very much appreciate tha'." As the two Alice's walked together they came to a small lake it looked as smooth as glass, and the reflection showed another orchard like the one they were in but as older Alice looked closer she spied blossoms just beginning to fall of the trees, the trees were she was currently stuck had no blossoms, in fact it was winter there. Suddenly young Alice spoke up and said" you see the blossoms don't you, they are quite lovely even when they are going to sleep, and soon they will all disappear." This triggered a thought in present day Alice's memory " Ahlice Aye have something' tah tell yah, you mus' be strong when aye tell yah this, yah dannae have tah believe me now but later tahday you will, ou….yer father has disappeared, he may neva' come back. Go tah see the hatta tahnigh' and when you come back home watch yah head on tha branch of the tree above the rabbit hole." Alice let young Alice sink and realize everything all at once, she began to cry and then suddenly present day Alice passed out, when she woke she remembered were she was, along with some new memories. After Alice had told her younger self about her father she remembers running to her mother and crying saying that father had disappeared, her mother wrote it off as just another dream. But later that day she remembered herself running to her mother and her mother letting her know the terrible news. Alice's mother still wrote it off as a dream, but Alice still cried, and she still climbed down the rabbit hole, only this time she remembers it not as rainy and only a little bit of thunder and lightning. And when she asked the trees through her sobs only some of the ancient trees knew of a worse storm.

Not only this but now she remembers everything, there is no gap between her and hatters time together. This confused Alice greatly, for younger Alice had told her of the time when they would be apart. Then she thought further" the time apart must be now, I must be able to return to wonderland soon, but how am I going to bum my head and almost drown, and who will be there to save me when I come home. It was weird she thought to think of wonderland as home, but then she thought again," well Underland was really always my home, I never really belonged anywhere except there." This warmed Alice's heart, as she thought about all the wonderful things she did with the hatter over the years, all the things they were able to do because of the tidbit of advice she gave young Alice, she stumbled to a tree near the would be mirror lake. She sat here and thought about one day in particular that she now knew existed, it was a rather warm day in wonderland as was in London, she wasn't wearing near as many layers and she left her hair free in the flowing wind, she had was just about to turn seventeen, she wanted to go and see the hatter today because he had set up a tea party for her happy unbirthday. The tea party wasn't going to be filled with everyone because mallyumkin had started to make an effort not to come around when she was expected, and the March hare was needed elsewhere probably ding March hare things. So this particular tea part would only be hatter and her, she rather liked these intimate parties because the hatter would relax and slip into his usual brogue when no one was around. His natural tongue made her whole body scream but she couldn't let him know that, she wore a particular dress it was a bright green dress with a low bust line and shorter hemline, the dress screamed summer and happiness, but that's ot why she chose it, she chose it because she liked the color, it was the color of hatter at his happiest she had ever seen him. When Alice knew her mother wouldn't be expecting her she quietly slipped out into the meadow and slipped down the rabbit whole. Soon Alice could smell the heavenly aroma of tea and her favorite treats and something even more familiar, sunflowers, this was the only thing that London and wonderland had in common, and she loved them on both worlds. She quickened her pace a bit only to be stopped by the hatter himself. He smiled the second biggest smile she had ever seen him smile, the only other smile she could compare this one to be the one he smiled the night he told her the raven and the writing desk riddle, which she now knew but at the time still hadn't figured out. Tarrant tied a blindfold around her eyes and lead her to her seat and untied the blind. She was dazzled by all that was around her, his whole yard had popped up sunflowers overnight, and the table was made of sunflowers while the cups and plates and pots were all made of sunflowers. Alice began to cry, not because she was sad but because her hatter had gone through so much trouble just for her unbirthday. The hatter rushed to her side and began asking why, she replied" Tarrant I am not crying because I am sad, I am crying because I am happy, so happy that I am brought to tears, this is the best unbirthday I have ever had." She jumped up and gave him the biggest and most precious hug he had ever received from her. He held this hug on the top of his list because this hug was the beginning of there budding relationship, this hug marked their future together and ho she and he both hoped everyday would be. Alice remembered the rest of the day together, Tarrant had brought her favorite horse o witzend from Mamoreal, and they rode to the looking glass mirror lake were they sat and laid in the afternoon sun. As Alice lay her head on Tarrant's chest his heart began to pound, she had never laid like this with him before, and he liked how she felt against his skin. Tarrant began to think about her skin and what was covering he skin and the dress she was wearing,"Ahlice did aye make this dress fur yah, if aye did I donae remember." Alice smiled in satisfaction even now as she remembered her intention that day and how she got exactly what she wanted." No dearest Tarrant I had it made, do you recognize the color, and it's the color of your eyes the day after the great storm when I came back to you. And it was so warm when I was wanting it I suppose I had it done a little showier, do you like it." The hatter froze as she began tracing hearts across his shirt covered chest, h wished that he could marry her and make her truly his, he wished he didn't care for her so much, because if he didn't care for her so much he would take her back to his house and lay with her then and there. But this was Alice he was thinking about, not that she had not haunted his most tantalizing and erotic dreams before, now she was just barely out of reach, now he could pin her down and have his way. He stopped right there at that thought and abruptly stood and said" Ahlice yer dress is beautiful, ye are much more divine then the dress though, as of naw it is getting late an' yer ma whool be getting' worried." He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her back to her horse. She knew she had gone a little too far but that wasn't going to stop her, she was a woman now and she wanted her hatter.

As Alice lay still on the bed provided by Mirana the hatter paced back and forth anxiously. He was pondering how Alice could get back, he was thinking of how they had recently been able to communicate, even though she seemed to be sleeping she was somehow conscious. That was when he began to get a terrible pain in his head, the pain was so great that it made him stumble to the ground. On the way down he hit his head on the corner of a nearby table, it gave him a gash in side of his head. Tarrant lost quite a bit of blood as he placed a rag to the cut to stop the bleeding, when the bleeding had stopped he became sleepy, he had realized that he hadn't slept in days. Tarrant made his way next to Alice's side and laid down slowly as not to disturb her in whatever way he might. Soon he huddled next to Alice's warm body, soon he was fast asleep. Tarrant began to dream, he started to dream he was with Alice, when he was with her though she was asleep under a tree in her Alice blue dress he created for her when she returned to Underland. The hatter reached to touch her face and she stirred, she turned towards him and nuzzled herself further into his coat as though she was cold. This is when the hatter noticed it was rather brisk and gray in his dream, he had figured that it was reflecting his mood at this point in time. When Tarrant finished taking in his surrounding he turned his attention to Alice, she was still fast asleep, but he noticed a pale tint to her already pale skin. He through his coat over her and snuggled closer to her to keep her warm, because even in his reams he would always put her before him. As he laid the coat over her, she woke up, as she woke up her eyes fluttered and focused. She saw a brilliant array of colors lay before her. Then she realized it was Tarrant, she gasped and hugged him and lay small kisses on every inch of his face that was available to her. Then she realized she had just kissed the hatter, not in the way she wished she could, but she had. She pulled back and looked at him in speculation, he had frozen right in front of her eyes." Hatter, hatter….TARRANT, come back to me, hello, I am sorry I did that just now, I got ahead of myself and got too excited." Then Tarrant shook himself back down from the most bliss he had ever felt in one moment, except for the one tome on Alice's happy unbirthday and her beautiful green dress that ended too early for his liking. He looked into Alice's worried eyes, he hated that look on her smooth and beautiful face" Alice there is no need to worry, I rather enjoyed the closeness from our separation." He grabbed ahold of her and pulled her in close, then he got a wonderful idea, he decided to kiss her, and not just any kiss, their first kiss, their first real kiss. He poured every inch of his heart into this kiss, this kiss sent electricity to his fingertips and sparks on his tongue. He pulled her into his lap and deepened the kiss as much as he could, he had hoped to show her how this kiss was making him feel. Alice couldn't believe this was actually happening this was all she ever hoped for and more, he tasted of tea and sunshine just how she had dream he would, he sent chills down her spine and electricity across her skin, the sparks she felt were like tiny little pin pricks that kept her alive with their constant company. She thought she could only dream of a kiss this perfect, that's when she thought about it. "This must be a dream, I must have fallen asleep underneath this tree and now here I am dreaming of the one thing I want most". Alice moved away from Tarrant, when she did he looked at her with a question on his swollen lips. Just as he was about to ask why she had moved from him, she pinched herself, quite harshly in fact, with much more force than necessary. Tarrant jumped and grabbed her hand with a very worried and stern look on his face the question gone from his lips" Ahlice, wha' are ye doin', ar ye tryin' tah hurt yerself". The hatter's eyes were a worried and sickly yellow. The ferocity of Alice's self-inflicted pain worried Tarrant" Ahlice why did yah do this, wha' was the point." Alice looked at the hatter in confusion," Tarrant I don't understand that hurt, that hurt very much." The hatter looked at Alice and shared her very confused look," Alice a pinch is supposed to hurt, you're supposed to feel when you are touched, hurt, or caressed." His eyes turned a loving purple as he thought about the last part of his statement, and then back to a sickly yellow as he turned his attention to the awful bruise Alice left herself. Tarrant waited for a reply with great anticipation. " Tarrant, in above land when you're in a bad dream you cause yourself some pain, this is what wakes one up from a bad dream, or it lets you know when something is too good to be true." Alice looked down at the ground at the last part of her statement. It was then that Tarrant knew why she had done it, he realized that she had always wanted to do this with him and be this way with him. Suddenly his eyes became the deepest purple they have been. The hatter placed his forefinger under her down cast chin, and then lifting it to face him. As she looked in his eyes she was lost in the most beautiful sight she had ever been caught in, as she stared he began to speak" Mah dear Ahlice, this is nae a dream, Aye am reallae here, Aye am reallea with ye, righ' ere' in fron' a ye." As he grabbed her hand he placed it over his heart and then slid it up towards his face were he nestled it close on his cheek.

She began to wonder how he did it, and how he would get back to save her from the lake. That's when it hit her, she knew how he would know to save her. "Tarrant I have something of great importance to tell you, when you go back to wonderland you must go to looking glass mirror lake, this is where I will be able to come back to you. But I am going to need your help, you told me long ago when I was just a child that we would be separated for a short time. At first I thought it was when I left and had hit my head, but when I told my younger self to watch her head on the branch above the rabbit hole, she did. Now that she has done this, I realize that it is now you were talking about that day. You told me that I would injure my head and just before I pass out, you told me I would need to climb into the looking glass mirror lake here in London. My younger self showed me where it is. This is the most important part now my dear Tarrant, within the next few day I am going to drown in that lake, but don't fret I will come out on the other side of the lake in wonderland but I won't be able to do it myself I am going to need you to drag me out and save my life." Tarrant's heart was beating so rapidly that if anyone else was around, they would have thought there were drums nearby. The thought of Alice having to drown to get back to Underland nearly mad Tarrant rant and rave until she agreed to stay in London with him. But he knew that she had to do this, that she would never be truly happy here even if he was with her. Soon he agreed, he agreed reluctantly and there were conditions to his agreeing. Alice didn't understand why he felt the need to bring Mirana to the lake with him, but once she thought about it, she had figured it was a good idea. Once they had all the kinks worked out of the plan they fell into each other's arms. Tarrant knew the second he fell asleep he would be back in Underland, he would be back and the plan would be set in motion, he and Mirana would transport Alice's sleeping body to looking glass lake and there he would talk with her every day until she stopped answering, that is when he would swim in the lake and look for her. When he finds her he will take her to the island in the middle of the lake and bring her back. Alice had taught him CPR and how to do it, quite a few times it had changed into kissing and caressing one another, once when the hatter had suggested another practice he ventured farther into the new territory they were charting together. Tarrant was passionately kissing Alice and he got so caught up in the dance that their tongues were performing together that the hand that was running through her mess of curls travel down to a curl that was occupying her chest, he grabbed the curl along with her breast and began lightly massaging. Alice let out a soft moan that egged him on to continue his exploration. Soon he found his hand wondering down the dip of her waist, and onto the round shape of her rear, when he realized just what his hand had the pleasure of meeting he grasped it firmly and picked her hips off the ground. When Tarrant did this their hips meet in a moment of delight and ecstasy as she felt his rather large bulge with her warm and waiting center. This made Tarrant snap his eyes open for a brief second, and in that brief second he realized what they were doing. He wanted this so bad, he wanted her hands all over his bare chest, and while she lay there waiting for him to take her in every way a man and woman in love should. But even with her hands pulling at his mess of orange curls, even with her legs tightly encircled around his hips demanding his closeness to her, he knew his was not the right time. Tarrant picked her up and placed her in his lap, he looked at her in a longing way and she knew what was next,"Ahlice, yah know we shouldn't be doin' this, nah matta' haw bad aye want ye righ' naw, we must wait til we are both back in undalan'. Do ye know why a raven is like a writing desk yet mah dear Ahlice." Instantly Alice perked up because she knew the answer now she knew that when she gave him this answer they would finally be engaged, he was asking her to be his, and only his for the rest of their lives. As she was about to tell him the answer they heard a voice, it was Mirana's voice calling Tarrant. It was waking him up, when they finally figured this out Tarrant instantaneously stood up with Alice still wrapped in his arms. He gave Alice and odd look that was mixed somewhere between longing and loving, the next thing she knew he wrapped his coat around her and kissed her for along moment until she realized he was gone. When Alice came back down to earth she was frozen in place she didn't know whether to be hopeful or cry, so she did both.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

After Alice had fallen asleep from exhaustion, she found herself stuck in a place that was right and white, she didn't sense any danger so she relaxed. She found herself closer to Mamoreal in this place she could feel more, she could move her body with more ease. But she couldn't see everything in the room that she was in all she could see was the bed that she and Tarrant were on. She sat on the bed for a long time looking at Tarrant, he was still fast asleep, so she didn't move so not to wake him. It wasn't long before she saw signs of his return to his conscious mind. She saw his eyes flutter open and was met by the spectacular array of colors, beautiful purples and violets, bright yellows and greens, even one blue she had recognized now to be Alice blue, he had named it after her. This is how she knew all of these colors were for her, he was gaining all the memories she already possessed. She sat quietly and watched the fantastic display of color.

When Tarrant came back to Underland he had many new memories, he had first noticed them when he was with Alice in London. Even though he had many fond memories of his and Alice's time together, the day in the green dress was his absolute favorite only now it was his second favorite, only to his most recent memory of when he was being taught CPR. Tarrant sat silently relishing in his newly acquired feelings for Alice, though they weren't new at all, the only thing new about them was the fact that they were now reciprocated by the only woman the hatter ever wanted. He was ecstatic at the fact that, now he knew Alice returned his feelings, now he knew that she would marry him and be his for as long as they lived. Slowly Tarrant realized that he was not alone with Alice, there was another in the room, he silently regretted having a wide gapped toothed grin on his face, when he realized who the other presence was he lightened a bit. Mirana was looking down at her champion and her hatter, both looked serene and peaceful as she had ever seen two people at one time. She slowly laid a hand on Tarrant available shoulder and said," Tarrant are you awake dear, I have something to discuss with you, and I am sure you have much to tell me as well." The hatter sat up quite reluctantly as she noticed the bump on his head and his beautiful coat had disappeared, this made her wonder what had happened while she had left them alone. Tarrant noticed her gaze and explained" I suppose Alice conjured up an idea, it worked for the both of us, but in the process it caused me some pain, a head ache of sorts, and this headache made me lose consciousness and bump my head on the corner there." When he pointed to the corner Mirana turned her gaze and saw blood on the floor and on the rag he had laid his head on. She inquired if he was alright now, and he excitedly said he was better than fine. The he had continued" when I laid down next my dear Alice, I realized that I hadn't slept in days and I drifted off to sleep. That is when I awoke and found myself next to Alice, she looked so peaceful but I noticed a blue hue to her skin, she was quite cold, so I slipped my coat of and she awoke. Then she told me of how she met her younger Alice self, and how she had gotten her to watch her head on the branch above the rabbit hole she would come down to get to Underland." Tarrant was explaining so fast that Mirana had to tell him to slow down, then she politely urged him to continue. He explained how he and Alice had been communicating, and how they could feel each other without touch. Mirana was very interested in how they were able to do this, but wrote it of as just a wonder that Alice and Tarrant had about them, she always knew that their love was always different from to her she had noticed, theirs was a love totally and completely theirs, no one in all of Underland and above land combined would ever be able to duplicate it. Mirana looked back at Tarrant, he was waiting for her to finish her thought because what he had to say next was the most important, in order for him to convey how important it was he switched to his natural tongue, which he only ever did when he needed to stress the fact," Mirana, Ahlice tol' meh somthin', she tol' meh haw she is gonna ge' back tah meh, us." Mirana was now not only one hundred percent into the conversation from him speaking outlandish, but ten times more attuned to the subject at hand. Tarrant took notice and continued" As aye sai' afore, she saw her wee self, an apparently aye had foreseen this commin' and told her how we wuld get back to each otha'. Wha' we are gonna' do is meh yooh an dear ahlice are gonna go tah looking glass lake, we are gonna wait there tell ahlice stops talkin' wit' meh. When she does tha', tha' means she is on her way bac' tah us." He looked up at Mirana who noticed a hopeful look in his eye that were colored and odd mix of a light purple with a subtle hint of pink. She had never seen this mix before, shoe could only guess in was the ccolor of hope and love all rolled into one. She reveled at the effects alice had on Tarrant Hightopp, they were effects no Underland woman had everhad on him, not that he had many encounters, but when he did they didn't move him as alice did. When the hatter continued with his eplaination" afta she stops talking tah meh, I am tah swim inta tha lake and wait, when I spot er' I am gonna pull her back onta tha shore. Once there I needta do something Ahlice called CPR, she showed me a couple ah tymes haw tah do it." With this his eyes changed before Mirana's eyes into the brightest violet she had ever seen, it was as though Alice had created a whole new shade for him all her own. Now Mirana knew what this color meant, she had seen it only two times before. This color was his color of passion, it meant that he was thinking of something very private, that only he and another woman would share. But this color, this was completely new, it was mixed with the color blue, but not just any blue, it was Alice blue, he had named this blue after her once he showed her a dress that she absolutely adored. Mirana knew this look and these colors could only mean that Alice and Tarrant had finally expressed their feeling towards one another, the extent of their showing her could only guess at because she didn't want to intrude. Then Mirana thought," I wonder if she has told him why a raven is like a writing desk yet, he asked her that a long time ago. Maybe she has figured out the riddle yet, I don't even know it." Then she asked him "Tarrant, has she told you the answer to the riddle yet, you know that was your promise t her all those years ago." Tarrant turned his gaze to the floor wishing Mirana would forget that he had promised that, but was also grateful that she remembered because just then he realized, she had figured out what it was. That last longing look is what gave it away, she was just about to tell him, but then Mirana called to him. He had a new light about him, he was no longer his recently gray self, he had hope again, he had a purpose, he had a purpose with Alice, and this was the only purpose he ever needed. He turned to Mirana and told her"Mah Ahlice knows the answer, she hasn't tol' meh yet, bu' she knows. An' as soon as she tells meh, imma ask her to be my wife, so Mirana start planning the weddin', cuz itll beh soon."

Before he could jump up and click his heels together, a small noise came from his side. It was alice she had tears running down her face, he didn't know why or how to comfort her. So all he did was cradle her next to him and whisper" Mah dearest Ahlice, why do you shed yer tears, we will see each otha soon. There is no need to waste such a precious jewel such as this on short fairfarrens." Mirana sat and watched what she thought was a very intimate moment that she was permitted to look into, only by those it was shared by, she wondered if Alice could hear Tarrant. Then she got her answer" Tarrant I am frightened, what if this doesn't work, what if I never get to see my dearest hatter again." This astonished Mirana she didn't think this was possible, she was quite sure that Alice would never speak again. She was brought back down out of her astonishment when Alice reached for Tarrant, this further astonished her. She almost laughed at her obsurred thought, simply because Tarrant Hightopp and Alice Kingsley were always doing the impossible, why would this be any different. Tarrant grabbed ahold of her and cradle Alice into his lap, he wrapped a blanket around himself and Alice, hoping to give her some warmth and himself some privacy as he spoke to her n the softest voice he could manage,"Ahilice this whool work, Aye know it. Bu' if it dannae then I will become a part of the worl' yer now stuck in, naw matta' wha."

Alice knew had a new found courage that she needed just then, she stopped crying, and moved to feel the hatters face. She knew she could do this because she could feel every inch of the hatter. She imagined herself sitting in a bed on hatters lap, she imagined just how he would be holding her because she could feel it. She trailed her fingers up the hatters chest and found his shoulders, then found his jaw, she placed a small chaste kiss there were her fingers felt his smooth skin. Tarrant enclosed his arms around her small shoulders leaned her close to the nape of his neck, he leaned his head against the crown of her to hide the fact that here she placed another small kiss. This kiss made him shudder a bit because it wasn't just a small chaste kiss she nipped his skin, Mirana didn't notice, but was astounded at the movement Alice was displaying. She had come to except something like this from a champion who slain the in slayable jabberwocky. She stood quietly and told Tarrant that she was going to make her exit. Tarrant was relieved when she announced this because Alice was feeling rather frisky and had begun nibbling upon his ear. He didn't get up to let Mirana out, because his arousal was very evident, when he bid Mirana good night his voice was strained as well as his formal speech "Goo…..Goodnigh, mmmmm, Mirana yer Hiiiiiighness, sleep wel well." Mirana looked at him with amusement, and then giggled and let quite slowly just to further his anxious look.

Once Mirana was gone, the hatter exhaled sharply, Alice noticed this and asked" Hatter who was with us just now, you weren't so reserved with me earlier." He smiled at her observant tendencies and at how well she knew him and said" Mah bonnie wee vixen, ye are gonna beh tha death of meh, Mirana was in our presence when yah started nippin' at meh hide". With that Alice turned bright red and the hatter saw this sight because it was evident on the color in her cheeks. Her eyes were still closed how he missed the curiosity in her eyes, he missed the Alice blue of her eyes. No other pair of eyes would ever match hers, and no other eyes would ever bring him to his knees in such a way as hers could. Tarrant returned her to the bed and hovered over her, his hands were placed on either side of her head. Alice could see this happening wherever she was and loved it, she moved her hand into his open shirt and felt his bare chest. When Alice did this he grabbed her and pulled her to him and laid her atop his chest, this gave Alice and idea" Tarrant what if all we need to do is give my mind a jumpstart, what if all we need to do is overload my senses in such a way as to shock me back to reality." The hatter pondered this, he thought it was a good idea, and idea that could possibly work well, and he just didn't know how they could do it. He asked" Alice how do you suppose we achieve this jumpstart, the only way I am thinking requires electricity or a lightning bolt and neither of those I will allow." Alice looked at him astonished that she might actually get her way on this, she was amazed that he was actually pondering how to achieve this shock. Alice decided to give him a small hint, so she decided to lean over to his her and slowly slid her tongue around the rim of his ear. This made him move his hands into her hair and knot them tightly. He moved her over to his neck were she started to kiss and gently suckle at his smooth and inflamed skin. Tarrant threw his head back and let out a ragged breath, and he thrust his hip forward as Alice straddled his hips. She knew then that she was indefinitely winning this battle, as he began wriggling and grabbing ahold of her hair trying to decided whether to proceed or to stop altogether she moved lower to his chest. Alice had heard from some of the women in London that the men they were with like having their chest kissed some even enjoyed their nipples treated as the woman's do. This is when she decided to give it a test run, first she began to run her tongue across his chest and started kissing under her intended goal. Tarrant watched her in anticipation, wondering what she was going to do next with her wonderful talented tongue. Soon she began nipping at his chest and he tightened his grip on her hair just enough to keep her right where she was doing exactly what she was doing. He bite his lip in frustration, as he thought of all the things her wonderful pink tongue could do. Tarrant let out a low growl as she swirled her tongue just under her target, he then let out a long moan as she finally exactly what she wanted, and she gave him the exact effect she was trying to give him. Tarrant pushed her down were she could stay, he moaned every time she swirled her tongue to the top of his nipple he would wrench his fingers in her hair and clench his jaw as tight as he could so he wouldn't yell her name. But instead he would growl a low throaty growl and moan long and hard. With the hand that he left around her waist he reached down and grasped her bum and pushed down onto the large throbbing bulge that had appeared, and grinded his hips into her. AS he did this she moaned and continued her work on his rather neglected left nipple, she got a rather cheeky idea and liked and left it be, before he could asked what she was doing she blew a cold burst of air onto him, his body was so warm that the sudden cold exposure made him breath sharply through his clenched teeth. He thrust his hips forward and meet her warm and rather moist center. Alice had stopped her her assault on his body briefly enough for him to clear his thoughts briefly. Ahlice, we mus' stop this afore' its tah late, imam ruin ye afore yer even back her in wondalan'." Alice sat up on top of him making sure he had a decent view of her breast, as she sat back she landed directly on his manhood that was rather large and hardens still. She looked and him intently and said" well you wanted to know how I was thinking of shocking myself back to wonderland well…..this is how." As she looked him up and down she leaned forward and and ran her fingers down the opening of his shirt to just above the top of his pants. She thought of slipping her finger down them, because Tarrant had rolled his eyes back and closed them. Alice decided to try and grab him from the outside, her hands hovered for a moment, she was waiting for him to grab her hand and tell her no, but he didn't. When she looked up he was waiting to see what she would do next, he hoped that she would decide not to, but he also silently hoped she would gain her muchness and take charge and do exactly what she wanted to do. Alice took her chance, she lightly touched him, and she was so gentle he begged for more,"Ahlice….please fur the love of all undalan'…..mmmmmmmmmm…..ach…more please… more." Alice heard his plea and the strain she had put on him, so she placed her had firmly on him and began her fevering menstruation. Tarrant started to buck his hips in rhythm of her movement. Soon he couldn't stand not having her quickened breath in his ear, he sat up and grabbed her hair and turned her, so that he was on top of her she landed on the bed with a huff, and then she in turn knotted her small hands in his hair. She dragged him down on top of her with all his weight, she felt every inch of his body against her. Tarrant was quickly losing his thoughts, he had lost most of his sanity in the movement Alice presented to his nether regions, soon Alice was moving her hand again she moved so deliberately and so slowly that he grabbed her hand, and shoved it towards her intended destination. She was surprised at his willingness to participate she enjoyed it almost too much, she was moving her hand so slowly that Tarrant felt the need to move his hips against her hand. As soon as she noticed his urgentness she began to toy with the top part of his pants, Tarrant grew impatient for her touch and grabbed her hand and slid her fingers beneath the fabric. She wanted everything she could get out of him, every last bit that he could give her, she slid her hand farther down and firmly grasped he throbbing mass that was his man hood. Tarrant groaned and began thrusting his hips back and forth as she moved, soon his movements were so fast she couldn't keep up. Tarrant decided that she had done more then she needed to, he wanted to return the favor she had done him, she had fulfilled a dream he had always had. Now he wanted to return her affections, he wanted to try her theory, and he wanted her home. He clasped her hand while she was still at work on him, she stopped her persistent massaging, if her eyes weren't sealed shut her eyes would have been filled with longing and question. But this was why he decided against doing this now, because he would not be able to see the reactions and the answers he needed to know without her speacking. Tarrant leaned down and whispered into her ear the most tender thing he ever thought of" Ahlice yer mah angel, ye save meh frum mahself everyday, but right now I mus' save yooh, and when ye were young I tol' ye how we needed tah do this fur a reason. So we nee' tah do this righ'. When ye come bac' tah wondalan i am gonna ask ye somthin' I know ye already know the answer, bu' as soon as ye answer meh im gonna ask ye another much more importan' question." This made Alice stop all of her worries and frets, she knew that this meant a lot to him, so she yielded in her pursuits, for now at least. She settled herself next to him, the next thing she knew she was waking up back in London.

"Alice, Alice… Alice did you wake up. Are you still there in London"? Alice knew that the hatter was trying to reach her, he was trying ot get her attention. She responded" Yes Tarrant I am awake, are we moving I feel like im on a ship." This made the hatter laugh because the bandersnatch was hauling a specially made bed to Looking Glass Lake. Tarrant responded still with some amusement "No my dear Alice you're on your way to the lake, we are riding on the bandersnatch, that's is why you feel as though you're on a ship, because this blasted bandersnatch cannot walk in a smooth way. I told him to walk smoother so not to wake you, but he only grumbled at me." Alice laughed as tough she could see the whole display it gave her a large smile, Tarrant saw this and it brought joy to him. They set up camp right next to the lake side, Tarrant and Alice shared a tent close to the water just in case he had to rush in the middle of the night.

Over the next few days Tarrant didn't sleep, he was too busy hovering over Alice to make sure she didn't start her journey without him. She stayed with him, she didn't sleep along with him, and she waited just as he did. Soon she became too tired it was late in the evening and she was so tired that she finally had to tell Tarrant to let her sleep" Tarrant I need to have my strength for when I return, I won't be of any use if I don't rest. I will grasp your hand while I sleep I won't let go and if I do you will know its time. Even if I do let go you will know because I still have to make my way the lake remember." Tarrant thought about this and asked one more thing" Ahlice aye am worried I won' ge' tah ya on time, I am scared aye whool lose ye. Mah whole exsistance lies with yooh, without yooh aye am nothin'. Will your body move ere' if ye move to the lake. Will aye know if ye start to…..drown. I am scared ahlice, please tell meh somthin tah ease mah min'." Alice thought about thos for a moment," I will tell you this Tarrant my dear positively mad hatter you will tell when it is time, I am gong to move because I have to move in both worlds so I am in the water. So I have to physically get up and wade into the lake, and just as we planned I wont answer. Everything will go according to plan, and we will overcome whatever obstacle stand in our way." This put him at ease and he finally let her sleep still rather reluctantly, buthe did it. Tarrant still hovered over her like he was waiting for a sign, any single sign that she was on her way. He was still worried, but he had a sense of excitement and anticipation.

Finally alice fell fast asleep, she knew that she would be alone in this somewhat middle world or limbo that she found herself in when she dreamt. She actually somewhat enjoyed some silence, all day she talked with Tarrant, their conversation only ceased for small moments at a time. She knew he was anxious, she understood how he felt because his feeling were reciprocated in full. She enjoyed this one moment to just feel him around her, she just wanted to feel safe in his strong arms like she did now. All of the sudden she was woken up rather rudely in fact. She was flung back into her mind as she woke to someone walking by rather loudly yelling about something his wife had done. This is when she realized this man was Lowell Manchester, he was the London version of Stayne in every sense. She looked his way in distaste, this is when he noticed her. Instantly her breath stopped, she could smell the scent of liquor on his breath. Alice knew Lowell was a heavy drinker, and when he drank he was mean, and he was rough. She had found more bruises on her sister after a night of his drinking then she could count. "Hello there dear girl, are you out here all alone, with no one to hear your scream." Alice was suddenly fearful of her life, she didn't want to be here, and she wanted Tarrant to come to her rescue. But she knew he wouldn't, she had to do this by herself, she had to fight and win. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a pair of hands grabbing her hair, and rough and sloppy lips caught her scream in pain, she bit down hard on his tongue when he tried to assault her mouth. He recoiled in pain he began cursing her" you insolent witch, how dare you refuse me, I would be a high leap above whatever peasant and filth you bed nightly, you would have been lucky if I even touched your hand you filthy whore." This angered Alice greatly, not because of what he called her, but what he had said about Tarrant, and how he treated her sister. She stood to confront Lowell then and there, but as she stood he backhanded her "That should put you in your place you filthy beast, now you will be more compliant." He went to force a kiss on her again but was met with a solid right hook to his chin" That should make you sober your filthy beast." Lowell snickered and with an evil stony gaze turned to her with nothing but hatred in his stare. Now, now whores should never strike those who are trying to get their services, but that's alright a disobedient servant must be put down immediately". With that he began to stalk towards her as though he was a jungle cat stocking a small helpless animal. Alice began backing away, she decided to try and run she was thinking of what she could do" I can yell and run towards the house, someone will come out, someone will see, no I can't risk being seen, that would ruin everything." So she turned to run towards town, before she could even spin on his heel he had her in his grasp. His hands wrapped around her small neck, she was slowly losing consciousness her last clear thought was" this must be how I get back, he is going to try and drown me." Lowell was watching her eyes for the last bit of light to fade in her eyes, that's when he noticed her sight move towards the small lake . This gave him the idea to drown her and leave her body in the lake. He grinned in a way that reminded her distinctly of Stayne the night he tried to force himself on her, this exact look is what made her regret ever trying to place this idea in his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tarrant began to drift to sleep, his head slumped for a moment. He shook himself awake in that instant, he knew he was tired, he was fighting with all his might to remain awake and alert. Then he got his wish, out of no were Alice gripped his hand so tightly and suddenly it nearly broke it. She was breathing rapidly and her legs began twitching as though she was running away from something. Tarrant was extremely worried, his heart was beating the rate of horses pounding against the ground, and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to try to help his beloved, only he didn't know how. That's when he remembered" she can hear me, I can find out what's going on she needs me."" Alice, Alice dear, what is wrong what is going on." There was no response, he knew it was time, the time was now. Tarrant began to panic, he was a buzz with excitement, anxiety, and curiosity. He wondered why Alice was running, why she had a terrified look on her angelic face, and why she was running. He realized then, she was in trouble, he ran back to his tent, cradled Alice in his lap and with wide eyes filled with a worried and sickly yellow. Tarrant had realized Alice wasn't breathing or twitching as though she was trying to escape, in fact she looked like she was on the verge of death, but that's not all that was there, there was a sense of determination in the lines of her face. Then he yelled to Alice" Ahlice tell meh, wha ales ye so, tell meh is it tyme." His only response was a limp hand laying in his, his heart almost shattered in that moment, everything froze in that moment. Tarrant thought that father time was finally taking revenge on him, time was a cruel man indeed. But in that instance, Alice responded, but not with her words, Alice looked turned her head towards the great lake before Tarrant, she had heard him, she had heard his cry. Alice gave him the signal, and now she had left him to do exactly what she had so meticulously instructed him on. Tarrant still felt a tinge of sadness and anxiety, and especially horror, he knew whatever befell Alice in London must have been tremendously horrid for her to have such a devastated and horrified look upon her face. He began to contemplate what those ill fates could have been as he raced to Mirana's tent. Once he arrived he was gasping for air and fiery red eyes were looking Mirana's pale ones fiercely and demanding her direct attention. With one blink Mirana knew what time it was, instantly she was on her feet following the crazed man to his tent. Tarrant bent to pick up Alice as though she was a life size glass doll, he raced to the edge of the lake, and he paused and look out onto the water. He couldn't see anything just yet, there wasn't even a disturbance the water was as smooth as glass, holding up to its name. He waited for Mirana to set down a warm blanket so he could lay Alice down, so he could ready himself. Mirana had grabbed three blankets, one she laid on the cold ground so Alice would be a bit more comfortable, another was to cover her so she wouldn't catch her death, and the last was for Mirana herself so she could remain by Alice's side to protect her for Tarrant so he could keep his mind on finding Alice.

Tarrant began to take off his vest and shirt, he hoped Alice didn't mind him undressed, he wished to be as warm as possible when he came back to shore with Alice. He said a silent prayer then he began to take of his britches. Mirana pretended to look on beyond Tarrant undressing before her eyes, but she only pretended. There was a time when she wished for Tarrant to be hers, she wished for him to come to her sometime in the past and say he wished for her to be his. She now knew that would not happen he had his Alice, she was all he would ever need, Tarrant would always be her protector along with Alice, but she always wanted more from their rather close friendship. When alice was a very young girl Tarrant didn't think that alice and his friendship would ever bloom into anything more then that, with that realization, he began to court Mirana, he and her would go for long walks through her garden, he would spend hours talking with her. He simply adored her, he had always adored her, they could talk of anything in the world and be as content as a jabberwocky galumphing about. But soon Mirana began to hint that she wanted more than just content and happy conversation, she wanted physicality, she wanted intimacy, she wanted him, and all of him. Tarrant knew she wanted all that he had to offer, he was flattered that she wished for him to become her king, but that isn't the future he wanted. One day when the white queen was busy with meetings contemplating the next step to caring for her kingdom, she sent a note through Nivens McTwisp. He was virtually the only person who knew about the budding relationship between the white queen and her hatter. Nivens made it to the hatter's quarters within minutes, he knocked quickly and quietly so any on lookers wouldn't suspect a thing. Tarrant opened the door and ushered in the white rabbit. Nivens hurried and put the note in the haters hand and said "from the white queen, I do not know what it says, the queen specifically stated that it was for your eyes only." With that he turned and clicked his heels together and left in a hurry. Tarrant quickly opened the note, he only received these notes from Mirana when she needed to tell him something in private, he thought to himself" this must be a pressing matter indeed, she only sends these when she doesn't want anyone knowing what is on her mind." He hastily opened the note curiosity overcoming his manners, in that instant his thought drifted to Alice and their scheduled tea party the next day, he thought" Young Alice must be rubbing of on me, I'm losing my sense of court." He turned to the note and read,

_My dearest Tarrant, I wish to see you in my chambers tonight, we need to talk of our relationship, and of fanciful things. I hope to see you there, I will be in my bed chambers my eight tonight, we can talk then. _

_With sincere love_

_Mirana_

Tarrant was stunned at the note he received from the queen, he knew she wanted him it was almost to evident to the whole court. He had a sense of excitement, but also a sense of unfamiliar guilt at the fact that he was excited about the queen's request. He began letting his mind wonder, and no matter how much he tried to think of the queen and his ability to court her, his thoughts trailed back to sweet young Alice, he thought of how she would feel about his actions. He wondered if she still wanted him to be hers, and he also wondered if she had figured out his riddle yet. Tarrant let his mind run til the time came for him to sneak into the queen's room. He felt quite scandalous, with all the sneaking around and being proper, it was all so much for poor Tarrant to handle. Finally the queen came briskly into the room, there she searched the room for any unwanted guests, when she found none she went to her room. There she found a very lazily dressed Tarrant, with his current dress all he wore was his britches, and a rather loose fitting shirt with no vest at all. This particular setting with his particular Tarrant made Mirana's head whirl with possibility. Tarrant was aware of Mirana's presence in the room, he was going to try and scare her. The white queen knew exactly what the hatter was trying to do, he was going to try and scare her, but she had another trick up her sleeve, she pretended to not notice he was watching her intently. She began to undress with him watching her, she had him right where she wanted him. Suddenly she turned and found Tarrant staring with wide eyes and an open mouth. She began to speak but he abruptly got up and left, without even a word. Mirana wondered what she had done wrong, if she had gone too far, if she was right in wanting what she wanted.

The white queen was cut short in her admiration when Tarrant had turned and yelled" Take care of mah ahlice, without her aye am nothin', I donnae think aye whool beh mahself if I dannae find her Mirana. Aye love her." And with that he disappeared into the water with as much ease as possible so not to disturb the water.

When Tarrant left Mirana stayed to watch Alice, she began to talk to Alice as if she could hear her. She began" Alice dear there is something you ought to know, I do not know if you can hear me, but if you can please don't be angry, a very very long time ago when me and Tarrant were still young, well when we were younger, well he courted me for a short time, it seemed fitting at the time, only because you were young and we had fear that one day you wouldn't return to us. So as Tarrant began his quest for my hand in marriage, not totally without reason because I had been very brazen and bold in my conquest for him as well, he couldn't stop thinking about you. I admit I was jealous for a time, but then I realized we were very wrong for each other romantically, see his heart already belonged to you. Dear Alice you were so young and small that I thought I could very easily make him mine, but turns out you had already won long before I even tried to succeed in my endeavors. Alice you are most definantly my champion, and you are most definantly the love and sanity of Tarrant's life. I am sorry I ever tried to take what is and always will be yours."

As Alice began to feel Lowell's grip on her throat loosen she knew his plan, he wanted to make sure she could breathe just enough so she could drown. She was still very frightened when she figured this out, but she stopped struggling and let it happen. She could feel that Tarrant was holding her, this sensation brought Alice the calmness she needed, but then she heard on of the worst sounds she could ever remember hearing, it was as though she could hear Tarrant's heart breaking before her. She heard what he needed to know she tried to form words but couldn't, all she could do was think so she thought hard and loud she thought "Tarrant its time, I am coming home to you, it's your time now," And with that she felt him leave her, she knew he heard and was going to prepare. Soon Lowell made his way into the lake he said to her" My, my young wench you've lost your fight this is no longer fun, you must have finally realized I'm going to put you out of your pathetic existence. You must be grateful, to bad I will not let you show your gratitude, I really am doing you a service." With that he waded his into the lake and gave one last good squeeze, with that she passed out.

Alice found her way into a familiar abyss, only this time she was alone, she felt as though she was floating in a lake unable to move. She then saw a familiar moon and stars, she knew she was in wonderland because in London the stars were never visible. She tried to call out but a pain shot through her, she couldn't breathe, but she noticed a strange light surrounding her this is how Tarrant would find her.


	8. Chapter 8

Tarrant began to panic, it had been well over ten minutes, and still no sign of Alice. He was worried that something had gone wrong, "what if she got lost on the way back to wonderland, is that even how this terrifying adventure was working right now." He had a overwhelming sense of urgency, to find alic and protect her and regain the only thing the could help save his sanity in the process. Before he began frantically searching the water for his beloved, he noticed a somewhat welcoming light glimmer in his distance. The light was only bright enough to be seen from a short distance away, it was as though this light ws somehow calling his name. But it was not his given name, it was a name only alice called him, and it was said in her most alicey way. Before he could think of how strange of an occurance this was, he swam for it, as though his body new exactly what needed to be done.

Alice lay there on the waters top for a short time contemplating how this was going to work. SHe couldnt move, she coudnt even breath. She thought of how the hatter was going to react when he tried to get her to respond. She was nothing but a large airless unmoving heap of weight right now. Alice was brought out of her musings as she felt large ripples in the water come her way. The hatter was swimming in her direction, when she came to that conclusion, she felt two strong firm arms wrap around ;and breifly hug her, followed by a rather hastend and chaste kiss on the lips. Tarrant only said this" Mah Ahlice, Aye found mah Ahlice." if she wasnt in a sense paralyzed, she would of attacked his lips then and there. Before she had the chance to try though she was being towed back to shore which was actually not that far from the location were they were.

Tarrant went into an almost trance like state going over every detail of the procedure that Alice had showed him. He moved with rythmic speed trying to work as quickly as possible. He noticed the marks on her face and neck, this enraged him, his eyes turned a fierce red. But then they turned to a sickly and worried yellow when he saw the marks on her upper legs and wrists. He had only imagined what had befallaen his wonderful and strong Alice. Then they turned to the wonderful lavender and purple she wou;d see when he felt nothing but love, she knew why when his lips met hers and they shared his breath. Alice began to think" Tarrant is giving me his breath to save my life, he is giving me a piece of his life. It is just like he said, this is differant in wonderland, now i understand why no one kisses except on there wedding day, i can actually feel part of his life source warming my heart."

When the hatter pulled away from her, she had a new found color in her pale skin. She looked like she was actually alive. Tarrant breathed a sigh of releif as he looked upon alice's sopping wet body, the bright lavender color never leaving his eyes, he turned to Mirana and requested her to fetch Alices readied clothes. Once Mirana was gone he turned to Alice with a shade of purple she had never seen before and asked " Ahlice why is a raven like a writing desk." Alice got a slight blush on her cheeks that the hatter was even more relieved to see and said" Silly hatter they are nothing alike at all, in fact the fact that they are completly unlike each other is the reason they are alike at all." The hatter smiles at this because this was the exact answer he had been waiting for all of his alice involved life. With the last promise completed from alice and hatter having no other reason to not marry alice the hatter gathered alice into his lap and tried warming her the best he could until MIrana returned.

Shortly after Tarrant had requested Mirana fetch the clothes though, she knew what the hatter had planned, he had gone over the procedure with mirana before he had performed it on alice. They both thought that it sounded an awful lot like how Underlandian weddings were completed. But they both concluded that it was for the best anyway. Mirana had decided to stick around for a short time after the hatter had thought she left though, just to see what the hattter would do. She half heartedly hoped that he would rethink his giving part of his life source to alice, simly because what if she didnt answer his riddle right. What would he do if alice had a peice of him and she wasnt the right woman for him. BUt then she thought back and realized, alice had always had a peice of him, even before this day when the hatter was now only half, only half that is until his and alice's wedding day. Mirana turned away with a single tear down her cheek when she heard her chamion answer the hatters riddle with an enthusiasm that could only mean she knew the answer. MIrana wanted so desperatly to be the hatters one and only that she had scowered all the books she could lay her hands on and even fished an answer from all of hers and Tarrants closest friends. She couldnt find any clue to the riddle, she would of answered the riddle and hatter would have been all hers, just like beore alice, but Tarrant had told his friends only of the riddle and not the answer. The white queen turned a little green with jealousy that night, she wanted to be in alices position, she wanted to be as brave and muchy as her champion. She wanted to have all the hatters love and attention, and she wanted the hatters heart. But soon Mirana returned with a bitter heart, and gave alice her clothes and returned to her tent. There that night she vowed to become no longer needy of the champion that saved underland. BUt she vowed to always keep the hatter as close as possible, without getting in the way of his and alices happiness, to much. Mirana became a little less innocent and a little more then just the queen. She became a woman, that could feel more then just happiness, she could feel love and the pain it caused.

Sorry for the ong wait hopefully now that mid terms are over ill have more time. Oh and sorry for the grammatical errors, i lost my spell check. i hopr to update soon. but i need reviews


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Alice woke with a start. She had forgotten that Tarrant had saved her life, she didn't know where she was or who she was with. Slowly Alice began to rise from her spot. She took in her surroundings. She felt safe, she felt warm, She was surprised she felt anything at all. The last thing s she remembered was arms around her in frigid cold water. Alice looked at the room she was in, she looked at the color and the space. It wasn't a large room, really it wasn't a room at all. It was more of a tent, she then realized she was saved she was saved by her hatter, her Tarrant had saved her. Alice looked for Tarrant amongst the vast amount of blankets that were strewn across the space were she slept, she began to wonder why there were so many. she felt her way over the blankets in search of a warm body, not just any though, she was looking for her savior. Somehow she knew he was near, she felt his warmth around her heart, the warmth that was just him. Alice began to wonder how she could feel his warmth around her heart. but her thought was cut short when she felt a hand grab hers and pull her into a warm embrace. Tarrant didn't have a shirt on, Alice began to blush at the thought of a bare chested Tarrant, then she blushed even more when she realized they were both in nothing but there underthings. Upon Alice noticing this she began to stutter and ask, "Ttt Tarrant...ummmm, wh why are we ummmm well why are we in nothing but our underthings. Not that I'm complaining but, seems how we aren't married, and how traditional you want our relationship to be, well I was just wondering." This made Tarrant burst out in a roar of a laugh that made alice smile as brightly as she had before she left wonderland, it was a true laugh that made Tarrant melt. " Aye, mah Ahlice tis true I whant our relations to be in public very proper, buh bahin' close doors, yur all myne. Buh, nay thats nah why I have us in our skivvies, twas tah keep us as warm as possible. And besides if aye whoulda had it mah way, yooh wouldna' beh wearing nothin' at all." as Tarrant spoke the last bit he leaned in closer and burred in her ear. Shivers shot through her body, she blushed a deep crimson color, Alice shot up engulfing the hatter in in an impassioned kiss, the hatter eagerly kissed Alice back. But as soon as Alice tried to further her actions she became dizzy and fell back onto the pillow the Hatter had laid next to his just for her.

Tarrant knew that this was to be expected because she had s=just come out of a very long sleep, one that she hadn't moved from in almost three weeks her time. Still that didn't stop Tarrant from fussing over her to make her as comfortable as possible. He knew that they would have to get on the move back to Mamoreal soon, he was reluctant to get moving again so soon. But he knew that there was planning and a great many things that needed to be done. As he lay back down next to Alice he began imagining his and Alice's future together. Of course they would talk of a great many things. But for now he would just imagine them, he thought of how many kids his Alice would give him, the number four came to mind, he also thought of what kind of wedding they would have, he wished for it to be simple, just like the ones the hightopps of past had. He wished for it to be held in the month of May as the uplanders called it. All of these things whirled in his mind, but one thing was constant, it was his sanity, Alice had brought some of his sanity back. He realized all he was ever missing was his Alice. All Tarrant would ever need was Alice, and all that she could give, as long as she was his, he was complete. Tarrant looked down at his other half and thought of the many adventures they would have together, for he knew a life with an Alice is a life full of surprises.

Mirana stayed up all night rethinking how she began to feel twords her champion, yes she still looked up to Alice but not in the same way. She ha a hint of jealousy twords her as well. She trusted her, but she didn't want to depend on her anymore. she wanted to be able to fend for herself. She didn't want the woman that stole the hatters heart from her to also steal her ability to fend for herself. she sat alone and planned her next steps, when she got back to Mamoreal she would keep Tarrant and Alice so busy that they wouldn't have any ime alone. she would keep the hatter in her quarters as much as possible. And she would have alice train her when she thought that alice and Tarrant would have a moment to spare. And then she would be ever present when they were planning there wedding the only time they would have a lone is when Mirana would sleep. THis was her plan to keep them from getting any closer, this was her plan to get Tarrant to be hers again. Sh thought this was a perfect plan, and she planned on executing it as much as possible as soon as possible. Tarrant was her target.

MIrana dawned a different color that day she wore a darker shade of white it wasn't the pure white she usually wore. She didn't feel as pure as she use to, she felt more then just happiness she felt anger and she fed off of it. She didn't hate anyone, she didn't want to hurt anyone physically, she just wanted to show alice what it was like to feel hurt and sad, to have her heart hurt like hers. she planned everything that was going to happen from that day on. She planned to duel alice for tarrants heart.

Alice awoke with a ray of sun shining brightly on her face. She heard the birds singing and she heard the sweetest sound her ears have ever known, she heard Tarrant snoring peacefully next to her. She carfully rolled over to see her Hatter, he had a gentle smile on his face and his strong arms were wrapped around her small frame. she then noticed that her body was smaller then usual, it looked as though she hadn't eaten anything in a long while. Her stomach responded in an ungodly grumble that woke Tarrant in a start. she looked at Tarrant and laughed, then Tarrant began to laugh as well. That was their signal to get on the move, they began packing their things, and took down their tent. once they took that down they were met with the sight of mirana in a rather unusual color. they didn't ask her about it though. Soon the Hatter and alice were on the bandersnatch on there way to there temporary home.


End file.
